inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
Angela was a witch and herbalist. She owned a shop in the city of Teirm, but, as an ally of the Varden, she spent considerable time with the rebels in Farthen Dûr and in Surda. She was often accompanied by a werecat named Solembum. She said that she liked to be wherever big events were happening. History Angela's past is largely a mystery. She claimed to be older than she looked, and Oromis speculated that she had stayed in Du Weldenvarden at some point in her life. However, it is never made entirely clear if she is human or not. Angela had the uncanny ability of showing up wherever significant events were taking place. Furthermore, she obtained a Hûthvír from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan in a game of riddles. Angela was able to speak the Urgal language and had a limited vocabulary in The Ancient Language. It was revealed in Brisingr that, at some point, she was cheated out of a piece of enchanted crystal in a game of Knucklebones by a man with a donkey with a patch of fur that resembles a rooster's head; ironically, she was also trying to cheat him. Angela was hinted at being uncomfortable with using magic, however she was occasionally able to cast spells of incredible ingenuity, she was the only person able to ward herself against Elva. Also, she was notably able to hold Arya, Saphira, and Eragon in place at the same time with her mind alone. Angela admitted that she was the apprentice of Tenga for an "unfortunate number of years". It is unknown how or why she parted ways with Tenga, but when Eragon recounted his meeting him to her, she was surprised because she believed him to be dead. She also liked carving figures out of wood; when Eragon visited Tenga and noticed the wood figures on the shelf, Tenga mentioned that Angela was always carving things before she left. Notably, that was also an Urgal custom, as was described by Nar Garzhvog in Brisingr. Teirm Angela owned a shop next to Jeod's house in Teirm. She first encountered Eragon there, when he and Brom asked directions to Jeod's house. She told them how she was trying to prove that the toad in her hand was really a frog, since there was no such thing as toads, only frogs. Therefore concluding that toads cannot be used for anything bad, for example; making teeth fall out, causing warts, poisoning or killing people, and also preventing witches from using them in any spells. Using a dragon's knuckle bones, she read Eragon's fortune. Although she was able to discern most everything, she claimed that it was the most complicated fortune that she had ever seen. She did predict that he will love one of noble birth, and that he will live for a very long time or forever, and that he will leave Alagaësia never to return. Later on, in Eldest, Gertrude says that she has heard of Angela as "a remarkable herbalist, Angela by name, who lives here and is supposed to work the most amazing cures, perhaps a touch of magic." The Varden In Eragon, Eragon saw Angela with the Varden when he first arrived there. Angela also fought during the Battle under Farthen Dûr. Angela accompanied the Varden when Nasuada led them to Surda, becoming Nasuada's unofficial adviser. Before the Battle of The Burning Plains, Angela infiltrated the Empire's camp and poisoned many of the soldiers. This act, though rebuked by Orik, greatly aided the Varden in their victory. Angela did not seem to be proud of her tactics though. Also, Orik said that she had been welcomed in the Varden "for decades". She was one of the very few who were allowed to stay with the Varden without their mind being inspected by the Twins. She met the Werecat King Grimrr Halfpaw, though there was some animosity between the two. Angela reveals her name, although not necessarily her true name, to the High Priest of Helgrind. Neutrality It is notable that Angela was never under the command of any monarch or faction. She refused to allow the Varden to inspect her thoughts, as she had been with them long before they started the practice. However, she was certainly in favour of the idea of Galbatorix being overthrown, and supported the Varden, albeit somewhat halfheartedly at times. Oracle While not directly said, it could be that Angela is the oracle mentioned by King Galbatorix while torturing Nasuada. He mentioned she was neither human, dwarf, nor elf. In book three she is refered to as "seer." Angela has been shown to have a lived a very very long time and when confronting the head priest in the cathedral where she was much more powerful then him. Film version In the Eragon movie, Angela was portrayed very differently from in the book, being significantly more "mystical," to the point that some viewers felt she was little more than a stereotype of a fortune-teller. She was covered in bangles and only appeared in the scene telling Eragon's future. There was also criticism of this scene as it did not include Solembum. Personality and appearance On many occasions when she met others, she was known to be eccentric, witty, and filled with knowledge. On the whole, she approved of the Varden's motives, but her basis for joining them was still unknown, though said that she liked to be where things were happening. Although Angela did not appear intimidating or powerful, she had shown to be extremely adept in magic and surprisingly a skilled fighter; she protected herself from the child Elva's mental abilities (something even Eragon was not immune to), stated that the Twins would be driven mad if they even tried to breach her mind, and has killed Kull and Urgals in hand-to-hand combat. She wore green and black armor that, based on descriptions from Eragon, appears to be metal. Angela's armor has been described as "outlandish flanged armor enameled black and green.", (a reference to witches, whose colors are said to be green, brown, and black). As it would seem to be impossible to enamel leather, all evidence points to Angela's armor having been metal, probably steel. Angela also wore a red cape over her armor during the Battle Under Farthen Dur. Angela fought using the Hûthvír she obtained from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan in a game of riddles. Angela could speak the Urgal language and a small amount of the Ancient Language. She enjoyed knitting, particularly as she could create items of clothing useful to her specifically (for example, the sweater with Dvalar's ward against rabbits). King Halfpaw (the Werecat King) despised her though many Werecats didn't seem to share his views, there are those who also dislike her. She was known for having quarrels with the sorcerer Trianna. She also carried the sword she calls Tinkledeath (because of the sound it makes when she taps it), which is a transparent blade made of an unknown substance that was neither stone nor metal and was the sharpest blade in all of existence. Anglea was describes by Oromis as "A woman of short stature with thick, curly brown hair, flashing eyes, and a wit that is as sharp as it is odd." To which Eragon replied; "You have described her perfectly." Age Angela's age is not known, but in Brisingr Angela stated that she would be considered an adult by elf standards(which is very old, considering that Arya was just a century old, which is depicted as young)—much to the bewilderment of Nasuada, who believed the fortuneteller to be around the same age as herself based upon her appearance. She herself claims in Eragon that her youthful appearance is due eating her own wares when business is slow, although this is most likely not true. Real-world connections * Christopher Paolini based Angela on his sister, Angela Paolini. * Joss Stone plays Angela in the Eragon movie. * Angela is a subject of speculation among fans. Because her past is so vague, there have been many theories and fanfictions on the subject. Literary comparisons Angela is comparable to the Oracle from the Matrix Series. Both of them make predictions regarding the main character (Angela makes her prediction regarding Eragon which is very much comparable to the oracle predicting to about Neo). Also the origin of both the characters is unknown and left open for speculation. See also * Angela's Prophecy External links * Angela fansite de:Angela es:Angela nl:Angela pl:Angela ru:Анжела Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Females